This is how a pervert acts
by DuskWolf8
Summary: Natsu finally gives in to his inner dragon, and therefore takes Lucy as his mate. Two-shot WARNING LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Yes you read the top right this is a twoshot LEMON between Natsu and Lucy, my favorite paring! Why have they not started dating in the anime yet!?

Fairy Tail is not mine *cries a little inside* just this twoshot and a few other stories. The characters are just being borrowed, so, yea, no flames or anything.

/*\ WARNING /*\ LEMON AND SWEARING IF YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ IT! Oh wait, that includes me... Ok never mind just don't tell your parents!

Pairing- NatsuxLucy, and a hint of GreyxJuvia

Okay on to the Lemon! Enjoy maybe, be creeped out possibly, and if you jerk off to this, keep it to yourself! (Seriously, I don't need to know that stuff. My mind is bad enough as is

* * *

This is how a pervert acts part 1

"What a day..." Lucy sighs to herself, hopping out of her shower with her towel wrapped around her. "Stupid Natsu and Grey had to fight again, and Juvia doesn't need all the extra stress. It's bad for the baby. Grey had better shape up before his child is born!"

"I couldn't agree with you more." A voice says from behind her. Lucy gasps and spins around, now facing a smiling Natsu crouching on the toilet seat. "Hia Luce!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Lucy screams at him, aiming a kick at his head. He catches it with his hand, now frowning slightly.

"You always call me that, but I've never done anything bad." He pouts before leaning towards her and grabbing her breast, giving it a quick squeeze before retracting his hand. "That's what a pervert does, Luce."

Lucy's mind had gone blank the second his hand had made contact with her breast. "What?" She gasps, looking at the smiling Natsu in front of her.

"I said that's what a pervert does. If you keep calling me a pervert then I'm gonna start acting like one." He says, standing up and walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

After a few minutes Lucy's brain starts to work again. She blushes deeply and finishes drying herself off before getting dressed in her PJ's.

When she leaves the bathroom she takes a quick look around her house, and seeing no sign of Natsu she creeps into her room, walking over to the window and easing it shut. No need for a certain Dragonslayer to be coming by tonight after that little show.

Lucy turns away from her window and starts walking to her bed, missing a lump in the sheets. She climbs in slowly after turning off her bedside lamp, sighing at how lonely she's gonna be tonight.

'I wish Natsu were here, pervert or not...' She thinks sadly to herself a second before something warm is slung over her waist, and another something around her leg.

"My my Lucy; getting into bed with a guy? And you call me the pervert..." A voice purrs from beside her. The warm appendages around her tighten, pulling her closer to- you guessed it- Natsu. He twists Lucy sideways so she's facing him with their noses almost touching.

"Natsu..." Lucy growls threateningly. His leg is still around hers, making him half straddle her. He starts tracing circles on her hip, humming to himself.

"Maybe I need to punish you, Luce. It's not good to be getting into bed with a guy you're not dating, now is it?" He coos softly. "And besides, I can't have you getting into bed with anyone else anyway..."

Lucy's whole body seizes up. 'With anyone else'? She wonders to herself while Natsu leans closer to her neck, scraping his nose along her throat.

"How about it Luce?" He says, breathing air on her sensitive throat. "Don't you deserve to be punished?"

She doesn't reply, which Natsu seems to take as a yes. He presses his mouth to her neck, scraping the skin with his sharp teeth. Lucy shivers when his tongue dances across her flesh as he licks her.

Natsu turns Lucy back over onto her back, moving himself with her so he's now overtop of her. "You're mine, Luce." He growls, sinking his teeth into her neck. Lucy lets out a scream as power floods into her through the bite, settling somewhere deep in her stomach. He slowly removes his fangs, licking away the blood.

"Na...tsu." Lucy gasps, moving her hands in between them. "Natsu, stop."

He growls but does as she asked, sitting up but continuing to straddle her. He doesn't speak; waiting for her to make the choice all on her own. She should know by now what he's planning on doing.

"Why?" She asks, lowering her hands to her sides. "Why now, Natsu?"

He grabs one of her hands in his own, holding it up to his face. "Because I can't keep away anymore, Luce." He says while inhaling her sweet smell.

She raises her other hand and runs it through his spiky hair, making him shiver in excitement. He ignores the need to lay back down on top of her while she makes her decision.

'I love him, but I don't know if he loves me too or if this is just his urge to have sex.' Lucy thinks to herself sadly. 'I can't go through that.'

"Say it Natsu." Lucy says finally. "Three words, and then I'll choose."

Natsu cocks his head to the side. After only two seconds he knows what she's asking.

Grinning to her he lays back down. She lets out a muffled sound of protest while he leans around, pressing his lips against her ear.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispers huskily. "And no one else can ever have you."

Lucy smiles into the Dragonslayers hair. "Love you too, Natsu." She sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Go ahead."

* * *

End of part 1 of 2! Jeez I've never written a lemon before so I have no idea what I'm writing... Tell me if you like what I have so far and the more reviews the faster the update with the second part!

DuskWolf8, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu- Hey Dusk why did you decide to split this into two parts? It really messes with my hormones and stuff.

Me- As I said Natsu this is my first lemon and I'm actually a virgin so I got a little squeamish and also found that I have no idea what happens when people have sex so I had to go research!

Natsu- So... You looked at porn?

Me- Of course not you Baka! I read lots and lots of lemons between all my favorite parings in lots of different shows!

Natsu- That... Makes sense.

Me- and of course it helps that you're obviously a virgin as well so I just put myself in your place and its easy-peasy!

Natsu- Wait how does that work!? I'm a guy and you're a girl it doesn't work the same way for us!

Me- IMAGINATION ~(^~^)~

Natsu- Uh okay... Oh and Dusk does not own Fairy Tail she is just borrowing me and Lucy for this two-shot!

* * *

This is how a pervert acts part 2

NATSU-

"Go ahead."

Those two words almost drive me over the edge into insanity. I ravage her mouth with my lips, grinning when she returns my kisses with almost equal force and will.

This has taken way too long Luce. Every day I've been forced to watch while you parade around in those things you call clothes. Do you know how many times I've had to run away before I got a full out hard on in the middle of the guild? And with Grey's stripping habits I do not want to have to explain it to the guild.

"Why do you go out with those guys Lucy?" I growl in her ear, pressing my lips to her neck. "None of them are good for you, and none of them would ever be able to protect you the way I do. So why have you never come to me? The frustration I felt every time I saw you on the arm of a piece of dirt, wondering why I had to be the one to make things go further..."

Lucy moans and rubs her hips against my own, excreting a hiss from my lips. She doesn't understand what she does; the effect she can have on people. The effect she has on me.

"Na... Natsu..." She moans as I slip my fingers under her shirt, slowly lifting it off her body. I grin when I notice that the shirt was the only thing covering the top of her body.

"No bra? Were you planning on something happening Luce?" I purr in her ear, stroking the soft skin on her belly.

She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a rough kiss. We fight for dominance; our tongues dance in battle as we explore each others mouths in great detail.

I slid my hand up her front, letting my fingertips dance along the bottoms of her breasts. Her breathing picks up and after a while I move my hands up further, grabbing a breast in each hand. "You have no idea what you do to everyone, do you Lucy?" I pant, fisting her boobs with my calloused hands. "Most of the fights I start are to distract our guild mates when they start to look where they shouldn't. I've caught too many people trying to look up your skirt while you remain in your own little world."

Lucy bucks her hips when I flick her nipples with my thumbs. I do this again, loving the sound of her heavy breath hitching below me. After a few more minutes I lean my head down and latch on to her right breast, suckling like a newborn pup. This causes Lucy to buck her hips again, so I buck back. She gasps loudly and I smell her arousal getting stronger, the very air getting thick with it.

I feel Lucy start to play with the waist of my pants so I stop my ministrations on her breasts to help her take them off me. She fumbles with my top as she pushes it off my shoulders as fast as she can, stopping to allow me to remove the scarf I got from Igneel. I tie it carefully to the bedpost, taking care to keep it in the best condition.

"That's not fair," I whine in her ear. "I can't be the only one naked here."

I see the blush as it forms on Lucy's cheeks. "So why don't you fix that?" She asks me bravely. I grin.

Slowly I remove her pants, edging my body down hers until my shoulders are settled between her thighs.

"My my Luce you're even wetter than I had originally thought." I grin at her, flashing her my sharp fangs. "I'm going to have to clean you up before you get me all messy too."

"Natsu what-" she begins before I plunge my face into her crotch, lapping at the liquid spilling from her womanhood. I find her nub with my tongue and start flicking it, making her wriggle around in pleasure.

After most of her is clean I stick my tongue into her womanhood as deep as it will go, wriggling it around and further tasting her sweet nectar.

"Natsu I'm gonna cum!" She yells at me a second before doing so. I open my mouth wide and accept all she has to give me before sliding back up so I can kiss her lips.

I buck against her as I kiss her. "You tasted so good Luce" I moan into her mouth. "Better than any enchanted fire I've ever eaten."

She grinds her hips into mine, snaking her hands down my back. I feel my fangs grow larger with my oncoming Dragon as she wraps her hand around my shaft, jerking her hand up and down.

"Oh God Luce," I gasp, breaking away from her lips to get some air. She kisses her way down my chest, spending some time at my hips before she proceeds on to my manhood.

I buck into her as she runs her tongue along a vein on the side, slowly torturing me with her pace. "Luce," I gasp to her, tangling my hands into her hair.

Suddenly she takes all of me in her mouth, dragging her lips and teeth back and forth, sucking when she moves me out of her mouth.

I hold her head firmly between my hands, thrusting into her mouth as deep as I can and dragging myself back out.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy." I chant, humping her face as she scrapes her teeth along my shaft, inciting hisses of pleasure from my lips as hers work their magic.

Finally I know I'm about to blow so I pull out quickly, dragging her up so we're facing each other. Before she can do or say anything I plunge myself into her; keeping as still as I can while tears leak out of her eyes.

We stay still for about ten minutes before she rolls her hips against mine, causing me to gasp and moan with pleasure. It's so slick and wet and hot and so Lucy.

"You can move Natsu," Luce whispers into my ear, rolling her hips again. I pull out of her slowly before plunging back in as fast and as hard as I can, making both of us gasp. I slam my mouth down on hers as I start to hump her faster, setting a very quick pace.

"Oh Natsu oh god oh yes oh NATSU!" She screams, cumming all over our legs. I thrust into her faster, prolonging her orgasm while I barely hold back my own.

When she's just a pile of mush beneath me I thrust as hard and as deep into her as I can before unloading everything I have. She moans and groans beneath me while I hump her gently, milking myself of any remaining seed.

Right before I collapse on her I throw myself to the side, dragging her with me so we're on our sides facing each other. I feel myself soften inside of her but make no move to pull out; instead I bask with the after-orgasm.

"You're mine." I whisper into her ear before I can drift off.

I barely catch her reply before I fall asleep. "Always have been."

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK!? My first lemon so go easy on me but tell me what I should make better or keep the same ? anyways always love getting reviews so make sure to say something anything will do fine!

to all of you guys that reviewed part 1- thanks! And I know this lemons seems a little rushed its because it was bothering me and I needed to get it out of the way. One of my friends is really good at writing lemons and they have promised to help me if I ever need it... Idk guys if you want more tell me and I promise to take more time with them and make them a lot better!

DuskWolf8, out!


End file.
